


Daddy Who?

by CrypticFondness



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticFondness/pseuds/CrypticFondness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who in their right mind would give a baby to 5SOS? No one can seem to figure that out but it's exactly what happened. The only question that remains now is which one of them is her daddy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The four lads were buzzing as they came off stage and headed to their dressing room. It had been a really good show. They were all laughing and goofing around due to the adrenaline as they opened the door. 

Much to their surprise Dave, their main security, stood in the room holding a little infant girl. "Aw, I didn't know you had a kid." Michael commented and rubbed a finger over her cheek saying hi as he walked passed to get a drink. "She's cute but you look kinda funny holding something so small." Calum laughed joining Michael.

Luke walked up to her and let her grab his finger, "How old is she?" He asked as Ashton stopped to get a look at her before walking away. "She doesn't look much like you." He pointed out.

Finally they were all quiet enough for Dave to reply. "I don't know how old she is because she isn't mine. That's also why she doesn't look like me." He used his thumb to wipe a little drool off her chin before he could get her pink footed sleeper wet.

"Aw, I thought she looked just like you. You both have no hair." Calum had said it serious but as soon as Michael began to laugh he did too. "Well who does she belong to then?" Ashton asked.

"Apparently she belongs to one of you." Dave's voice had a touch of disappointment much like a father's but it was also full of curiosity and concern. He wanted this sorted out quickly though something told him that wasn't going to happen.

Luke quickly yet gently took his hand away from the baby, "Excuse me?" Calum never even flinched however, "Well she isn't mine. I can promise you that." Her skin was obviously nothing but Caucasian and her eyes were blue. A few bits of hair on her head was blonde also.

Michael smacked Calum's arm. This was a time to be serious. "Dave, if this is a joke it's really not funny." Ashton chimed in holding the sweaty shirt he'd just taken off. It seemed far too crazy to be real.

"I'm hoping it's a joke but I seriously doubt it boys. A fan approached me about an hour ago. She says the little girl's mum was sitting beside her and asked her to watch the baby while she ran to the bathroom. The mum never came back and security couldn't find her. All of your fans are being questioned as they leave right now." Dave explained as the little baby wrapped her tiny fingers around the cord to his ear piece.

"How does that lead you to thinking she's ours? It's not like she's a poster or some money left in the arena. You can't just find her and claim her. She's a living thing." Ashton commented being the most collected and serious right now. "Living person. Not thing." Luke corrected even though he was still in shock.

"We went through her little bag searching for an ID for her mum and found an envelope that had 'I belong to 5sos' written on it. This letter was inside."He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. "Care to do the honors?" Dave asked Ashton.

"I will." Calum took the paper from him. He was really curious even though judging on coloring there was no way this baby was his. He unfolded the letter and cleared his throat before sitting on the couch.

"Dear 5 Seconds of Summer, You probably don't remember me and honestly that's alright. A while back I ran into you lads while you were drunk and we ended up back in one of your hotel rooms where each of you had a turn with me. A few weeks later I was not so presently pleased to find I was pregnant. I've not been with anyone else so I'm sure she belongs to one of you. I didn't have the heart to abort her but I honestly can't keep her. Even if I could I don't want to. The only other thing I could think to do was this; give her to you four by abandoning her at your show tonight. Please don't come looking for me. I'm done. Thanks for the drama, D."

Calum set the paper on the sofa beside him as his mouth seemed to fall open. Michael grabbed a towel and wiped his sweat off then sat in a chair, shocked. "Oh Christ..." Luke took a few steps backward until he hit a wall. "She just... Abandon her own child... And..." Ashton couldn't even form a proper sentence. 

"Lads, I need to know if her story is plausible or not. We have to get the authorities in here as soon as the fans are gone. It'll be easier if I know the truth." Dave looked between them. He knew the story was heart shattering. He'd even teared up a bit when he read the letter the first time. Right now however, they didn't have the time to process the story. He needed info.

"I... Yeah. It happened." Michael was the first to confess. "I don't remember her name or even what she looked like. I remember feeling guilty the next day." Luke added. "We were stupid. It's something we never should have done." Ashton agreed.

"Christ, why didn't you lads tell me? Why am I only just hearing that you slept with a fan in your bloody hotel room?" It was a dangerous thing to do on so many levels. He didn't know they were capable of doing such a dumb thing.

"It's not exactly something we thought you'd be okay with. Not to mention I remember her confessing she was only seventeen after everything happened. We couldn't tell anyone." Calum spilled more of the truth. The energy they had all felt was now completely washed away. They all say nearly silent.

"Christ! You lads have caused so much trouble for yourselves. Do you four understand that?" Dave was angry. He cared so much about these lads. This was the last thing he wanted to see happen to them. His raised voice however scared the baby and she began to cry.

Thankfully Dave had a little experience with kids so he knew to try and bounce her and rub her back. The four lads tried to look at one another but they all seemed a bit embarrassed. "W-what happens now?" Luke asked as nerves began to set in.

"I don't know entirely. I know we'll have to have a DNA test done on all of you. The authorities will probably take her until the results come back. I don't think management is going to be happy with that though. You guys are a rare and unusual case because of how sensitive this information is." Dave tried to tell them what he knew but he didn't know much. Meanwhile the baby kept crying making it hard to hear or even think.

"Luke do something. You're the baby magician." Calum almost begged. "She's so loud I can't think." Michael too complained. "Me? I don't want to!" Luke whined but Ashton begged, "Please Luke. Just hold her how you do Zoe so she'll quiet down." Luke gave a deep sigh but complied.

He walked back over to Dave and found himself wanting to cry a little as he took the screaming infant into his arms. He cradled her into his chest with her front mostly towards the ground and began to twist his upper body so that she was gently swung from side to side. He swallowed a lump in his throat and shushed her a bit loudly until she stopped screaming a few moments later.

"Thank God." Calum sighed and laid back on the sofa. "So... We just... We change and basically wait to hear what the police say when they arrive? What do we do with her till then?" Ashton wanted to know. "Just watch her. Keep her happy and quiet. Her bag is over there." Dave instructed and headed for the door.

+"No no no, you can't leave her with us. Where are you going?" Michael sounded panicked and Luke nodded agreeing. "I obviously have very urgent calls to make now. It's a baby, not rocket science. Luke knows some of the basics and I won't be far if you absolutely need me." Dave then left before they could protest further.

"Okay, uh... Okay." Luke sounded completely unsure of what to do now. "I... Someone hold her while I change." He felt uncomfortable being all sweaty with her in his arms. 

"Luke, you can't change with her in here. She's a girl." Calum pointed out. "You're such a perv." Ashton shook his head. "She doesn't know what she'd be looking at. Besides, all you have to do is turn her around so she can't see." 

"Great, so then you hold her." Calum volunteered Ashton. The older boy just gave him a look however. Luke stepped towards him but Ashton stepped backwards, "Not without a shirt on." 

Luke rolled his eyes, "Get on with it then. I feel disgusting." He watched as Ashton put a fresh shirt on. "Okay here, take her." Luke moved towards him once more. Awkwardly Ashton took the baby from him. It'd been a long time since Harry was a baby so he was rather rusty on how to do this. 

Luke sighed as tho the weight of the world had just been taken off his shoulders. It was much harder to hold a baby that might be his when he was in no way ready. "Thank Go- Ashton hold her head up." He had to correctly quickly seeing the little girl's head was much too far back. 

Ashton's arm lifted and her head followed. Her eyes looked over him wide and almost confused. "Her little outfit says 'I'm a star'. Wonder if the witch who left her planned that." He tried to study her face to see if she looked like him but he couldn't tell. He didn't like that he couldn't tell. He didn't like not knowing. He wasn't ready to be a father of course but he'd rather know than be left hanging like this.

"Probably, I mean this has publicity stunt written all over it." Calum commented as Luke carefully grabbed Ashton's shoulders and spun him around to face the wall. "How is it publicity if she ran off and doesn't want found?" Michael asked confused. 

"I think he means bad publicity for us." Ashton explained as the baby began to suck on her thumb. "This whole situation is bad honestly." Luke said now changing. "It's bad for her and us." Michael nodded agreeing but said nothing as he finally started to change. 

"How long do you think results on a DNA test take? They get them right away on the Telly." Calum asked still sitting. "I would assume they take a while. Probably even days." Ashton said watching her contently suck at her thumb. 

"Not knowing for days is gonna kill me. I'm already scared to death." Luke confessed and glanced at Calum who began to change. "My mum is going to kill me." He finished changing and grabbed a bottle of water. "She can't kill you if you're the dad. The baby wouldn't have a parent left." Calum spoke as Michael too finished. 

"Can we not talk about who may or may not be the dad? My nerves are already a wreck and talking about it is making it worse." Michael half complained. "Yeah, let's not for now. It's a bit much to try and take in this soon." Ashton agreed turning 

"Someone else take her." Ashton's looked to Calum l, Michael and Luke. "My arms are starting to hurt and I need to change my pants." Luke shook his head, "I already held her." "Calum." Michael looked at him. He did not want a turn.

"Fine damn it. Give the baby to Uncle Calum." He said holding out his arms. "How do I do this? It's different than a puppy right?" Luke rolled his eyes and reached over putting his arms into position, "It's obviously different than a puppy." 

Ashton put the baby into Calum's arms and lifted his arm a bit so her head was up high enough. "I thought I had a lot of muscle in my arms but I guess not." He said stretching and rubbing them. 

"Hi!" Calum smiled big at the baby who looked at him with an awkward face. "You're cool as fuck." Calum told her. "Don't curse at the baby." Ashton scolded. "What? She's cool and like you said she can't understand me. I mean look at her face. She's cool!" She was giving him a face as though she thought he was crazy.

"I think you've lost your mind." Luke shook his head. "It's just cause he isn't on the hook like we are." Michael mumbled. "Hey, it's all gonna get sorted. I mean, there's still a chance she doesn't belong to any of you. If the whore slept with all of us she probably slept with other guys too." Calum tried to comfort.

"I thought we weren't talking about this." Luke whined. "It has to be talked about at some point unfortunately." Ashton said sitting down. "I don't think any of us want to be a father right now but if one of us are we'll figure it out. We'll hope for the best but work out whatever happens as a group like we always do." 

Calum nodded, not that he got a say. "Together." Luke agreed. Michael stayed silent for a while but then agreed softly not looking at them, "Yeah." The baby yawned making a noise and Calum smiled, "She says she agrees too."


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly an hour later the baby had fallen asleep in Calum's arms. The fans had finally made their way out of the stadium and the police were here investigating. The four of them had been interviewed and were now waiting to see what would happen with the baby. 

"Lads?" Dave spoke quietly as he came back in the room. "The detectives are wanting to place her with a foster family until DNA can prove she belongs to one of you or until her mum is found. Management is working with your lawyers to stop it. For now you aren't allowed to leave the state so we're getting a hotel set up for you all. We'll get you all there for the night once we find out where she is going." 

They seemed to look at one another for a moment. They'd talked a little while waiting about what was happening but for the most part they had been silent in thought. "What happens to her if management can stop the foster family thing?" Ashton asked a bit apprehensive. "The goal would be for you four to be the temporary foster parents until DNA can be figured out."

"Woah woah. Back the truck up. Us?" Michael asked. "You can't be serious. We're just supposed to care for a baby that may not even belong to us?" Dave sighed deeply, "You four are famous. If she isn't yours and word got out it could do serious damage. It's important to keep it under wraps. That means her staying with you all if a court will allow it." 

Luke shook his head. Calum chimed in of course, "Well at least it doesn't seem that hard." They all looked at him like he was crazy. "It gets a lot harder than this Cal." Ash reasoned. "Bottles, diapers, crying all night. It's more than just her sleeping in your arms." Luke added.

"Well, not to be rude but from what you boys said it sounds like there is a very good chance she is yours so it's something you better get used to." Before anyone could respond to Dave he was called out of the room.

"He's joking. He had to be joking right? They can't give us a kid. Can they?" Luke asked. "I hope it's a joke. I don't really remember anything about taking care of a baby. It was too long ago that Harry was little." Ashton shook his head. 

"Can't we refuse? We're rockstars. We can just pull the diva act yeah?" Michael looked scared to death at the idea of keeping up with her. "I'm with Michael! That's a great idea!" Luke quickly agreed. 

"So you three would rather her go to some random family that might hurt her? What if she is your kid?" Calum wondered. "I never thought I'd say this but... Calum is right." Ashton nodded. "As much as I hate the idea of trying to keep up with her... Yeah. I guess it is the right thing to do. I really really hope she isn't any of ours though. None of us are ready." 

"You aren't even a true adult yet Luke. None of us are mentally. How could a kid raise a kid? We can't. Period." Michael spoke and sighed deeply. "I wish I could help." Calum spoke. He honestly felt bad for his band mates. "At least she isn't ugly though." Had he not been holding the baby Luke would have smacked him, playfully of course.

"If management pulls it off maybe we can talk some of the crew into helping. Some of them have kids so they'd know what to do." Ashton tried to think out loud a bit. "Yeah cause I'm not about to call my mum and ask for help. I'm praying she never even finds out about this." "Good luck with that Lukey." Calum grinned.

Once again they were interrupted by Dave. He didn't come all the way inside however. With his head popped in the door he updated them, "They've got a judge waking up and reviewing the request now. We should know the answer soon." The boys just looked as nervous as ever as they nodded letting him know they heard.

He ducked back out and they went back to staring at one another, then the baby, then avoiding eye contact with one another. "This sucks. Damn this sucks." Michael complained growing restless. "It does." Ashton sighed. "Wish it would all just go away." Luke added. "I'm sorry." Calum told them all. Normally he was the hyper one but right now he could tell they were really upset.

"Thanks Cal." Ashton half smiled. "Listen, I know you guys are going through alot right now but I have a favor to ask." Calum looked between them. "Hey, yeah, what's up?" Luke looked at him concerned. "You alright?" Michael asked. "I, could one of you take her? My arms are on fire." Michael instantly rolled his eyes and looked away. "I thought something serious was wrong." Luke looked at Calum, "I already held her and besides, if you move her she could wake up." 

Calum looked at Ashton, "Please? She's gonna wake up if I drop her too." Ashton sighed. He wasn't really thrilled at the idea but he'd man up and do it. "Give her here." He reached next to him and took the baby from Calum. Of course she began to whimper. "Great. Good job you two." Michael complained.

"You know what? I didn't see you offer to help. You haven't taken a turn with her at all." Ashton was trying not be annoyed but it was hard. He took the baby over his shoulder and rubbed her back hoping she’d settle back down. "Yeah well maybe it's because I don't want a turn. I don't want a kid." He replied harsh. "None of us do. We have to help one another out though. If management has it their way she could be around for a while. As much as I hate it we'll all have to step up." Luke calmly tried to reason. 

"Lads," It was Dave once again. "The judge approved our request. You'll take the DNA test tomorrow. Until the results are in she's legally in the care of you four." The little girl whimpered still on Ashton's shoulder and it was the only sound in the room. "Oh, one more thing. A doctor is going to come examine her tomorrow and issue a birthdate. The judge said you four need to give her a name for the new birth certificate. If her real one is found the one they issue tomorrow will be voided."

An hour later the four lads sat inside of a hotel room. The little girl was asleep on one of two beds between some pillows so she couldn't roll off. They'd manage to get her into the hotel without much attention by having a random crew member carry her in the car seat police had given them.

“Okay so, uh, how do we work tonight?” Luke looked at Ashton. It was obvious to the two of them that they were the only ones who really knew what to do with her. “I guess we take turns? It wouldn't be fair to either of us if we didn't get any sleep at all.” Ashton suggested.

“Good thinking.” Luke agreed. “We have two rooms. We should have one of us in each room and just switch her through the night.” He added. “Yeah, I'll take Mikey and you and Calum can have first watch.” Ashton offered.

“What? No. Michael hasn't even helped with her at all yet. You two take first watch.” Calum finally joined in their conversation. “Why are you all fucking pushing me to help with her?” Michael complained. “Really?” Luke asked. “For one, you could be her father and if you are you'll have to step up. Secondly, it's not fair to us three that you don't take a turn.”

“Whatever, just get out so we can try to sleep.” Michael crossed his arms over his chest. Calum didn't need told twice. He got up, grabbing his bag and left the room. “Michael,” Luke tried to talk to him but Michael shook his head and walked into the bathroom. “I'll try to talk to him.” Ashton promised.

“Okay, maybe remind him we’re all scared so he isn't alone. I mean, Ash I really really don't want to be a dad. I'm trying to be calm and mature right now but I'm scared to death inside.” Luke confessed. Ashton nodded and hugged him, “We all are mate. Some of us just handle it better than others. Either way, we’ll make it through this. Go get some sleep. I'll bring her down around three or so. If she's asleep I'll leave her longer.” Luke just nodded and left with his bag. 

Ashton went and sat looking at the baby. It was so hard for him to see anyone in her little face. She was just too little for him to tell if she resembled anyone. On one hand he prayed that she wasn't his. He really really didn't want to be a dad right now, not like this. On the other hand, he was determined to be a good father if she was his. He knew what it was like to not have a dad. He wouldn't let history repeat itself. 

When Michael came out of the bathroom a moment later Ashton looked to him, “Are you alright? We weren't trying to upset you. We’re all just on edge right now.” Michael swallowed hard and nodded, “I just want this all to be a dream I can wake up from. If I don't hold her it doesn't feel real.” 

Ashton nodded, “I know. I understand what you're saying. We have to remember this isn't her fault though. She didn't ask for this so it isn't fair to her if we don't give her the care she needs. It's also not fair if just one of us cares for her right now. We all have to help. Can you just try a little? I'll help you.” 

Michael nodded reluctantly. “Thank you. We’re all scared. We’re all struggling. Just try a little and we’ll make it through.” Ashton gave him a smile. “Alright, I don't want to but I'll try. Can we just sleep though? Who knows when she’ll wake up.” Ashton nodded, “Uh, I really don't want to risk moving her. I wish Dave would have gotten that rollaway crib up here sooner.”

Michael gave no input. “Let's just leave her and uh, you take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor for now. When she wakes up I'll just put her back to sleep in the crib and take the bed.” He took one of the pillows from the extra bed and tossed it on the floor. “If she doesn't wake me up I guess wake me and I'll watch you take care of her. Try to learn something.”

Ashton agreed and they both laid down to sleep, or try to. They both had a lot on their mind. Sleeping tonight was going to be hard if not impossible. If they were lucky she wouldn't make it too much more difficult than it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Only an hour after they had been asleep she began crying, loudly. Michael’s eyes snapped open wide, “Fucking hell, Ashton shut her up.” He almost couldn't hear himself think.

Ashton groaned, he was tired. He didn't want to get up and take care of a baby. He didn't have a choice though. He got up and turned on a lamp. “Okay, get me her bag.” He told Michael knowing she'd need something from it. 

Michael didn't want to be awake or even out of bed right now but he wanted the crying to stop so he got the bag as Ashton picked her up. “She doesn't stink and I don't think she feels wet.” He commented trying to remember everything from Harry being a baby.

“So why is she crying then?” He asked setting the bag down and covering his ears. “See if there's a bottle and formula in there.” Ashton instructed him as he bounced her in his arms trying to quiet her. Michael of course just dumped the bag out.

“Really?” Ashton asked him. “What? I don't know what formula is.” He complained as he watched Ashton pick up a canister. “Okay, bottle…” He trailed off looking through the mess. “There, grab that and come here.” 

Michael gave a deep sigh but picked up the purple bottle and followed him into the bathroom. “Okay, you’ll have to help me. Turn on the water so it can get hot.”

After Michael had done that he followed Ashton’s instructions on opening the bottle and filling it to the two ounce line. He then read off the mixing instructions and dumped one scoop of the white powder into the bottle and replaced the lid. 

“Good, now put your finger over the tip and shake it up. I really don't know how much she's supposed to have of this stuff. She's little so a I hope I'm right only making two ounces.” Ashton was mostly rambling. He knew Michael didn't actually care, even though he should.

When Michael felt the bottle was mixed enough he removed his finger from the tip. Instantly the pressure that had built inside the bottle from the heat and shaking forced some of the liquid to spray out across his face. 

“Oh fuck!” He cursed. Ashton tried his best not to laugh, “Aren't you used to white liquid spraying over your face?” Ashton couldn't not tease him. “Fuck you.” He complained setting the bottle down and using a towel to wipe his face off. Ashton just laughed more as he picked up the bottle and stuck it in the baby's mouth. 

Suddenly she stopped crying and began sucking on it. “Thank God. There isn't anything wrong with her lungs.” Michael threw the towel onto the floor and followed Ashton out to sit on the bed. 

“I guess I'm just going to feed her this and then burp her. If I was right about how much to make she should go back to sleep after that.” Ashton hoped Michael was listening and trying to learn. 

“How did you know she was thirsty and not just wanting food?” Michael asked watching him. “Well, right now this is her food. She's too little to actually eat things. The formula has everything she needs in it.” The little girl just looked up at him as he spoke. 

“Oh, when does she eat real food? Like when can we give her pizza?” He asked. Ashton chuckled, “It’ll be a long while before she can eat pizza. I don't even think she has teeth yet. Harry was a few months old when mum started feeding him jars of baby food. It's like fruits and veggies mashed up to the consistency of applesauce.”

Michael nodded seeming to understand but not really caring too much. “So right now she just kinda eats, sleeps and cries?” Ashton nodded, “That and the whole diaper thing. I don't know if she's old enough to play much. I guess we’ll find out tomorrow when the doctor sees her.”

Michael just curled up on his pillow. The next time Ashton looked over at him he was asleep. Ashton was a bit annoyed but at the same time he was just glad that Michael had helped at all. 

It wasn't long before Ashton had gotten her to finish her bottle and burp. He then struggled through changing her wet diaper while Michael slept. After that he had to put her to sleep again. Thankfully she went down really easy. A little rocking and humming a soft tune and she was out. He put her on her back in the crib carefully and then collapsed on the free bed and fell asleep… The lamp still on.

She woke once more to eat just before three. This time Ashton roughly shoved at Michael's shoulder making him wake up. “You don't get to sleep through everything.” He grumbled very tired. He was too tired to actually give a damn how Michael felt right now.

“Fuck, you could be nice about it.” Michael complained. “No, I was nice earlier when she woke up wet. I let you sleep through my struggling to change her while she kicked her legs like an insane person. I let you sleep while I rocked and sang her back to sleep too.” Ashton snapped and picked up the crying infant. “Now either get up and make a bottle for her or take her so I can.”

“Fuck, you're an ass when you're tired.” Michael cursed as he got up and went to the bathroom to make another bottle. “At least I'm not an ass who won't do his part.” Ashton shot back as the baby kept crying. “Hurry it up. She's gonna wake the whole hotel.” 

“Don't rush me! I'm doing the best I can!” Michael yelled at him as he read the canister again. He made a bit of a mess with the formula as he dumped a scoop into the water. This time he made sure to point the nipple away from him as he shook it. 

“Here, now make her stop screaming.” Michael dropped the bottle on the bed next to Ashton. “Hey shit head, I can't put it in her mouth if it has fuzz from the sheets all over it.” Ashton basically had enough and was over Michael’s shit. This was mostly due to his being very cranky when tired.

He picked up the bottle and looked at the nipple before deciding it was clean enough and popping it in her mouth. “Maybe she's yours since you both turn into loud cranky jerks when you don't get what you want right away.” Michael told him and stuck his tongue out at Ashton.

“Fuck you. Just go back to sleep if you're going to say shit like that.” Ashton shook his head. Neither of them truly meant anything they were saying. They were both simply sleep deprived in the worst way.

“Gladly!” Michael flipped him off then crawled back under his covers and went back to sleep with his back to Ashton. “If he isn't your dad you'll be doing well kid.” Ashton mumbled to the baby as she drank the bottle contently. She just looked up at him unaware of what exactly he was saying.

A while later she had finished her bottle and had burped. She had spit up a little on his shirt though. When she did it completely grossed him out. He was passed ready to give her to Luke and Calum. He laid her in the crib and changed his shirt as she laid there looking around quietly yet wide awake.

Once he had slipped on a pair of socks he grabbed the key card to the room and put her bag full of her things into the crib then pushed the crib out into the hall. “Luke and Calum get to take care of you now.” He told her already half asleep. When he reach their door he knocked on it rather hard.

Moments later Luke opened the door, his eyes squinted due to the light and sleepiness, “You scared the piss out of me.” He said in a raspy voice. “Good, you're turn. Have a blast.” He said and carefully shoved the little crib towards Luke.

“Woah dude, what's your problem?” Luke complained moving his foot quickly so it wouldn't get ran over. “Michael.” He said turning to go back to his room. “She's been eating two ounces every two hours. Goodnight.” Ashton said nothing else. He just went right into his room.

“Did you make the mean old man tired and cranky?” Luke asked the infant as he pushed her deeper into the room. She just looked up at him with wide eyes. “Well that's cool but now you get to sleep.” He replied as though she had spoken to him. 

He locked the wheels on the crib and took her bag out then flipped off the little lamp and laid down. The very second he got comfortable however she began to whimper. “Luke, the baby is crying for you.” Calum mumbled wanting to be asleep still. 

He sighed deeply and turned the lamp back on. When she saw him she stopped crying and looked at him. “What? Don't like the dark?” He asked her. She just looked at him, eyes sparkling with wonder. 

“You're wide awake aren't you?” He asked her. When she just kept looking back at him he sighed and picked her up, “You're going back to sleep. Okay? Let's try this.” He laid her so her belly was against his and began to twist his torso so she was swung back and forth gently. “Zoe likes this.” He told the baby who still just looked at him.

Luke glanced over at Calum and saw he was asleep. He looked back down at the girl in his arms and studied her face. “Do you look like me?” He asked in a whisper. He felt a pit form in his stomach. “Is that why you keep staring at me? Huh? Do I look like you?” He felt his voice actually crack from his nerves. 

“Christ, I don't want you to look like me. You can't okay? Look like Ashton or Michael. Look like one of them. I'm not ready for you to look like me. Stop okay?” His eyes watered as she started to get heavy eyelids. He just felt like she resembled him. He didn't like it. It scared him.

Her eyes simply closed and her soon her mouth fell open. Luke felt even more scared looking at her asleep like that. A lot of the people in his family slept with their mouths open. He was now completely convinced she was his. All he could do was cry as he laid her back in the crib to sleep.

He went to his bed and curled up under the sheets after turning the lamp back off and cried into his pillow softly. He didn't want Calum to wake up and see him in tears. Soon however he cried himself to sleep, devastated by the fact he was a father… Or so he thought anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to update. Just not sure if anyone is interested in this so I've not been actively writing. If you want more comment and tell me!

An hour later the little infant woke the two up crying loudly. They both groaned waking up but Calum got to her first. “You're the rudest alarm clock ever.” He told her picking her up. Her cries just turned into screams freaking Calum out a bit.

“Luke, I think she understood me. Help.” He looked down at her in his arms. He was however proud he had remembered to hold her head up. “Did I break the baby?” Calum asked as Luke reached him. “I don't think so.” He rolled his eyes feeling tired. “Oh great, she smells horrible.” 

Calum looked at Luke and wrinkled his nose when the smell finally hit him. “Should I run some water in the tub for a bath?” He questioned seriously. “No, she just needs changed.” He picked up her bag from the floor knowing this would be left to him. 

“What do I do to help you change her? I can pick out a new outfit?” At least he was trying. “Her diaper needs changed. Not her outfit. Just grab me a towel. We’ll put her on it to change her.” He said taking the baby from Calum as she kept crying.

Calum ran off and got a towel. He spread it out on the bed for Luke and then got into her bag. “Okay, a diaper.” He commented going through the bag as Luke laid her down and began unsnapping her little sleeper. “This right?” Calum asked holding up a diaper.

“Yes, now look for wipes.” He nodded and began to undo her soiled diaper. “Brace yourself.” He warned and opened it. 

“Oh fuck! Fuck! What the hell?” Calum hurried and covered his nose with his shirt and hands. “Is she sick?”

Luke shook his head trying not to breath too much, “No. That's normal I'm afraid.”

The little girl began to scream as Luke cleaned her up. Calum tried to tell her to relax but that didn't work. She only stopped her screaming when Luke finished and picked her up. 

“Alright, go throw that away and we’ll try to put her back to sleep.” Luke said. 

“Me? Why me?” He squealed. “I don't wanna touch that!”

“I changed her. You can throw away a little stinky diaper.” Luke rolled his eyes at how dramatic Calum was being. “You know what, here; take her and I'll do it. I wanna wash my hands anyway.”

Calum awkwardly took her and cradled her in his arms as Luke walked off. “You sure know how to stink up a hotel room.” The baby just looked at him and yawned. “She yawned. I think she's tired.” 

“Great observation.” Luke shook his head as he came out of the bathroom. “Just try singing to her. Rock her a bit too.” Luke felt like he needed to do it to help himself get used to this new life but he was tired. If Calum was willing he'd let him. 

“Right.” Calum nodded and began swinging his body around as he started to sing one of his favorite Green Day songs. 

“Woah, Calum, no. Something gentle and soothing. Like a lullaby.” Luke thought Calum would have known that.

“What? How is she gonna learn to like good music if we don't expose her to it?” He asked. 

Luke almost face palmed, “Calum, now isnt the time. You want her to sleep. Sing her something that will make her sleepy.” 

“Like one of those lame country songs about someone's cat dying?” 

Luke sighed and stood up, “Just give her here damn it.”

“Would you chill? I was teasing. I can figure this out.” He used his foot to push Luke back towards the bed. He kinda liked the baby and wanted a turn.

Luke laid back down and listened as Calum began singing Amnesia. It wasn't exactly a nursery rhyme but at least it was soothing. 

Soon the baby was asleep and Calum was able to lay her down. Luke was almost asleep as Calum came over and shook him excited, “I did it Luke. I put her to sleep. I'm the best Uncle ever.” 

Luke groaned and pushed at him, “Fabulous. Now put yourself to sleep.” 

Calum just stuck his tongue out at him and went to bed. 

Two hours later she woke again. Her cries started off as little whimpers. Luke and Calum both just laid there hoping the other would get up. They were tired. 

When her whimpers turned into screams they both groaned perfectly in sync and got up. 

“Oh, go ahead.” Calum scratched his head and offered the job to him. 

“No, go ahead. Don't let me stop you.” Luke offered it back.

The little girl screamed louder, “Let's just both do it.” Calum walked over and looked at her. “What wrong?”

Luke felt scared to pick her up. It bothered him that she looked so much like him. It bothered him that he was a father, in his mind she was his. 

He picked her up despite the fear and cuddled her into his chest. He figured if she was his this was something he'd have to get used to. 

“Does she need changed again?” Calum asked as the screams turned back to whimpers. 

“No, I think she's hungry. Ashton said she's been eating every two hours.” Luke replied. “Can you make a bottle?”

Calum looked back at him a bit awkwardly, “Uh… Maybe? How do I do that? It's just milk right?” 

“No, get that canister and the bottle. Put water in it to the two ounce line and then add in one scoop of the stuff inside the canister. Shake it up and give it here.” Luke rocked her in his arms and stuck a finger in her mouth to help her relax and wait.

Calum scrambled to do what Luke said. He honestly wanted to help even though he was tired. He really liked this baby.

When he came back he handed Luke the bottle, “There.” Luke took the bottle and instantly groaned, “It's cold.”

“Well yeah, ice cold milk. That's the best way to drink milk.” Calum felt confused. 

“Babies like warm milk… Well formula.” Like looked at the bottle. “I'll try it but you're probably gonna have to do this again.” 

He stuck the bottle into her mouth and held his breath. Quickly she sucked in a mouthful only to spit it out and scream. “Sorry little one.” He told her and gave the bottle back to Calum. “Warm not hot okay? Hurry. We’re gonna get in trouble for all the screaming.”

He took off with the bottle again as Luke tried to get her to stop her screaming. He bounced her and paced around but she kept screaming. “Please be quiet.” He begged. She didn't care of course.

“Cal! Hurry! My ears are ringing.” Luke finally whimpered. This was already overwhelming. Her crying wasn't helping at all.

Cal came back as quickly as he could with a warm bottle of milk. Luke thrusted it into her mouth and right away she accepted. He sighed deeply as the room quieted. 

“That was so much harder than it should have been.” Calum shook his head. “Babies are cute but wow they are hard to take care of. How do you know so well what she wants?”

“Experience, and logic.” Luke replied. “I've been around Zoe a bit and seen the different things she wants or needs. Then you just start eliminating things she could need. She didn't need changed and she wasn't hurt so I tried a bottle.” 

That made perfect sense to Calum. “You just go down the list each time then?” He stood as Luke sat down.

“Yeah, basically. Injury, diaper, food, cuddle. Those are the basics as young as she must be. Though sometimes they cry just to cry.”

Calum scratched his head and sat down on his bed opposite of Luke. “When does she sleep all night?” He was tired but he was also intrigued.

“When she's older. Probably not for a while. I'm not sure. I've never taken care of one overnight.” He pulled the bottle away to check how much she'd drank and she began to whimper. “Here, sorry.” He told her giving it back. 

“Who do you think is her dad?” Calum asked after a moment of silence. “I can't tell.” He said leaning over to look at her. “She smells as bad as Ashton can. She complains a lot like Michael but she sure is drinking that bottle fast. That's like you. You eat fast.”

Luke shook his head a bit and closed his eyes. “I don't know.” He swallowed hard debating if he wanted to open up to Calum. “I… Don't know.”

Calum nodded, “I wish there was more I could do to help. I know none of you want her.”

“It's not that we don't want her. It's that we don't want to be dads. We aren't ready. We’re too young.” Luke almost let his voice crack. “We should have been more careful.”

The little baby spit out the now empty bottle. She began to whimper again and Luke put her over his shoulder and began patting her back. 

“We’ll figure it out and whoever she belongs to we’ll all help. We’re friends. It's what's we do.” Calum assured. 

“Thanks. You're strange but your a good guy.” Luke gave him a tired smile. The baby on his shoulder burped and rubbed her face against his neck. He laid her down in his arms. She smiled up at him a little. 

“Thank you Luke. She doesn't hate you at least. This could be worse.” He watched as Luke nodded and then stood up and began swinging her side to side. She didn't seem the littlest bit tired though.

Ten minutes later she wasn't even yawning. She was just happily staring at him. “She's not tired.” He groaned. “I'm gonna see if she'll just lay quiet in the crib. I'm so tired.” 

Calum nodded and watched again. She was quiet at first. As Luke stepped away she made a few noises, nothing sounded like a complaint. “Okay, if we’re lucky she'll stay like that. Let's just keep the lights on incase the dark bothers her.” Luke spoke softly and went to the bed as Calum laid down.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon they were both asleep as she continued to just lay there making noises until she too fell asleep. That's how they found her when they woke up an hour and a half later at 8.

Luke picked up his vibrating phone as Calum yawned and looked at him. “Hello?” His voice was raspy.

“Luke, the doctor should be here in an hour. You boys need to get up and get ready. If you hurry you’ll have time for breakfast.” It was Dave.

“Alright, bye.” He said and hung up. ”Cal, we gotta get up.” His voice was groggy.

“Why? I'm tired.” He complained. Even though he'd gotten to sleep a good half the night he still felt like he hadn't slept enough.

“Doctor is coming in an hour. If we don't get up now we won't get to eat till after.” Luke explained sitting up slowly. He looked over at the crib and saw the baby was still asleep. He hoped she'd stay that way till after he was ready.

“This sucks. Why do I have to go?” He whined and copied Luke, sitting up.

“Cause the four of us are in this together. You said you wished you could help. You help by being there and showing your support.” He explained and stood.

“Right.” He nodded and watched as Luke went into the bathroom to get ready. “Don't take too long in there.” He called.

The loudness of his voice was enough to wake up the baby in their room. She whimpered with her tiny little voice and began trying to look around.

“Good job Calum. Now you can deal with her till I'm done.” Luke popped his head out as her little whimpers got louder.

Calum groaned and stood up. He hadn't meant to wake her. It was a mistake. Luckily he was getting good at holding her though.

“Come here you little meatball.” He coo’ed slightly as he picked her up. As he cuddled her into his arms best he could hear cries softened. He felt a bit proud of himself. “Sorry I woke you.”

She looked up at him curiously. She wasn't a baby who liked being alone. Already she was showing herself to be a little girl who liked attention.

Calum kept holding her and talking to her about random nonsense until Luke finished in the bathroom. “Okay Luke, take Meatball now.”

“Meatball?” He gave Calum a strange look as he began to change.

“She needed a name to be called. We can't keep say ‘her’ and ‘the baby’ Luke.” Calum replied in a serious tone.

“So you chose Meatball? How do you figure that's better than calling her ‘the baby’?” Luke pulled his shirt on and walked over to Calum.

“Cause she's little like a meatball and I like meatballs and I like her.” He flashed a proud smile as Luke took her. “Meatball.” He gave Luke a pat on the head and then went to get ready.

“Don't worry, I'll think of something better than Meatball.” Luke told her and she smiled a little at him. It sent a chill down his spine. “Seriously stop that.” He basically begged her in a whisper as he grabbed her bag.

She just kept looking up at him with sparkly eyes as though she hadn't even heard him. She stayed content like that until he changed her diaper. She did not like that and began to scream.

“Luke, what the hell?” Calum complained coming out of the bathroom. He looked at Luke frantically trying to change her quickly as she cried.

“She's mad cause I'm changing her. I think she's cold. Mum said babies don't like being cold and they get cold when you take their diaper off.” He tried to talk over her screams. When he got the diaper secured he didn't even worry about getting clothes on her. He just lifted her up over his shoulder hoping she'd quiet down.

It took a moment but finally she did stop screaming and curled into Luke. He didn't like the way it made him feel but he was too nice of a person to make her stop. She seemed to like being cuddled up with him.

“Alright, put something on her so she isn't naked and let's eat. I'm hungry.” Calum said slipping his shoes on now.

“Alright Michael. See if she has something else in her bag to wear.” He nodded towards her bag and watched as Calum went through it.

“I don't see anything.” Calum said. “Just a blanket and some tiny ass socks.”

“Seriously? What kind of mum doesn't pack extra clothes?” Even Luke knew that wasn't how things worked.

“I guess the same kind of mum that abandons her baby at a 5sos concert.” Calum replied and looked over the sleeper she had on before. “It's not wet or stained.”

“I guess I have to put her back in it then.” He said and laid her down. She whimpered as he began putting her back into the pink sleeper. Once he finished he picked her back up and she stopped.

“She likes you Luke.” Calum smiled cheesey.

“Lucky me.” He grumbled. “Just come on.” He stood and walked to the door. “Grab her bag and the room keys.”

Calum took note of how upset Luke seemed. He felt bad for him but there was nothing he could do. He grabbed the bag and the key cards and followed Luke out into the hall.

“You two look tired.” He heard Dave who was in the hall waiting for Ashton and Michael.

“We are. She kept waking up every two hours.” Luke grumbled.

“Did you have help with her?” They all heard Ashton followed by Michael telling him to shut up.

Dave held back a laugh. He couldn't help it. They all looked awful but at the same time he felt like they deserved it. Their sleepless night was a great punishment in his mind. Maybe that would teach all four of them to be more careful.

“Don't tell me to shut up Michael. I have a right to be angry. You didn't help me at all.” Ashton complained. “Luke, I swear, if we have her overnight again you get Michael or I'll kill him.”

“Mikey,” Calum gave a disapproving sigh.

“Don't start in on me too. I made her bottle for him twice.” He shot Ashton’s backside a dirty look.

“Calum impressed me with how much he wanted to learn and help.” Luke casually commented. “Hopefully this mess will be cleared up today though and she can go back to her mum.”

Dave opened his mouth to tell them he didn't think things were going to work like that but he decided with all of them being so edgy is was better not to. “Come on you four. Let's run downstairs and eat. The doctor and some detectives are going to meet us in a conference room in a bit.”

They all agreed and began to walk towards the elevator. “Can one of you take her now?” Luke asked Michael and Ashton. “Please.” He asked hoping to avoid anyone getting bitchy.

“I'd rather not.” Michael popped off.   
Ashton quickly opened his mouth to go off on him but just as quickly changed his mind and looked at Luke. “Give her here. I'm not too big of a douche to hold her.” It was a jab at Michael but he didn't care.

Luke didn't feel like getting into them about the bickering. He was tired and thankful Ashton was going to take a turn holding her. He passed her carefully to him and then got on the elevator.

As soon as she was away from Luke she began to cry. Her tiny lower lip puckered out and her cry sounded like her feelings had just been hurt. “Aw, were you comfy?” Ashton asked. She just kept on with her little cry.

“Meatball likes Luke.” Calum smiled.

“Meatball?” Ashton questioned with the same tone Luke had earlier.

“Oh yeah, Calum decided she needed a name and chose Meatball.” Luke rolled his eyes.

“That's the worst name ever.” Michael said. “That's worse than Gordon.”

“Well what do you suggest?” Calum pouted.

“Not that.” He shook his head. He wasn't going to get involved with naming her. He didn't want to. He wouldn't let Calum stick a person with the name Meatball though.

“I figure if we’re lucky they'll figure out who she is and we can just call her by her real name.” Luke shrugged.

Ashton nodded and rubbed her back as she began to finally quiet down. “I sort of wonder what happens if they can't sort it out. I'm not ready to be a dad by any stretch but I still feel awful for her.”

They all seemed to nod and agree. No matter how they felt about this situation they could easily agree this wasn't fair to the little baby now in their care.

When the elevator doors slid open they all got out and followed Dave to eat in the hotel’s breakfast lounge. “Okay so, we need a highchair or something?” Calum asked as they grabbed a table first.

“No, she can't even hold her head up yet let alone sit in a chair.” Ashton shook his head.

“I guess we all take turns holding her? Gives us all a chance to eat.” Luke suggested.

Calum nodded and Ashton quickly agreed. “You can go first Michael.” Ashton said matter of factly and walked towards him.

“No Ashton.” He shook his head.

“Stop being an asshole and hold the baby Michael.” Calum was getting frustrated with him. He understood why Ashton was annoyed.

“Don't curse in front of her.” Ashton rolled his eyes.

“You four are causing a scene. Michael take a turn like a big boy and let's move on with the day.” Dave stepped in. These four boys often got on his last nerve.

“Fine, just hurry it up.” Michael reluctantly took her and sat down. She stared awkwardly at him as the others walked away to get food. “What?” He asked her. She of course just looked at him still. Her eyes twinkled but it just put a knot in his stomach.

Up at the breakfast bar Luke was whispering to Ashton as they walked along, “Do you think she looks like me? She keeps smiling at me when I hold her and her hair is kinda like my color.”

Ashton could hear how worried he was and he understood. “I don't know pal. Just try not to worry too much. You'll make yourself sick.”

Luke nodded. Ashton was right. It was easier said than done however. There was way too much to be worried about. So many people who would be disappointed in him. It was a lot to just not worry about.

Soon they were all sat down eating except for Michael. “This really isn't fair guys. I'm hungry too.” Michael complained. He was having to watch everyone eat while his stomach growled and the baby drooled and sneezed on him.

“Alright, give her here tummy.” Calum held out his hands. Michael was more than happy to pass her over before leaving quickly to get food.

“Hello Meatball. Was the rainbow haired guy nice to you?” Calum asked and she smiled.

The others rolled their eyes at the name he called her as he kept talking. “She really likes attention. It's kinda funny. She smiles every time you talk to her.” Ashton bumped Luke’s leg under the table as if to say ‘See, now stop worrying’. “I like her. I don't like that my food is gonna get cold now but at least she isn't crying. That would make it worse.”

Dave shook his head, “Give her to me and watch.” He really did want the boys to learn their lesson and struggle a bit but he wasn't a completely cruel human so he was willing to help.

They boys exchanged looks and Calum gave the baby to him. Dave carefully cradled her into one arm, “See lads, if you hold her like this in one arm your other hand is free to eat with. Ashton you're rather ambidextrous so this should be easy for you.”

They all nodded taking in what he was showing them. It made so much sense. Ashton remembered his mum doing that when Harry was little but he had been too weak to be able to do it himself.

When Michael came back they all took advantage of Dave holding her and ate quickly. As they started to finished she began to grow a bit restless and whine. Soon she'd managed to get Dave’s finger into her mouth and began to suck on it. “Lad’s little one is hungry.”

“Oh oh, I'll make her bottle! I know how.” Calum grinned. In part it was because he wanted to help. It was also however because he knew if he was making the bottle someone else would probably hold her and feed her. He took her bag and went off to the bathroom to get water.

“You wanna feed her or do you want me to? I don't mind. I'm done eating.” Luke softly told Ashton. They didn't even bothering asking Michael.

“Could you? I'm almost done but, if you don't mind I'd like to finish.” Ashton was old enough to put some of his feelings aside to step up and help with her. He wasn't perfect but he was better than Michael at least.

“Sure.” Luke took her from Dave and did his best to settle her until Calum came back with her bottle. “Thanks Cal.” He said popping it in her mouth. The warm formula instantly made her cries stop and the other boys were able to finish eating.

“Dave, there isn't much white stuff left in that canister. What do we do when it runs out?” Calum asked curiously as he stood and collected everyone's trash.

“I'll get more after we find out if the doctor thinks she should be on this formula or not. Probably should get more diapers too.” He told them.

“Yeah, and clothes. What she's wearing is the only thing she has. That and a pair of socks.” Luke added. Ashton agreed, “I noticed that too. Didn't know if we had to buy that stuff or what.”

Michael who sat quiet spoke up, “Do we have to pay for it? What if she isn't ours? We still get stuck paying for someone else's baby?”

Calum seemed to agree with his logic but didn't say anything. “I'm sure you management will take care of the essentials for now but if she is one of yours then that person will need to step up.” Dave told them. They seemed so clueless.

“Let's just wait and see if one of them are the dads before we start saying what has to happen if they are.” Calum commented and walked away with the trash. When he came back from throwing it away the lads were standing and getting ready to walk and have their meeting with the doctor and detectives.


	6. Chapter 6

A few people seemed to take note of them with the baby as they walked through the hotel but thankfully not many people did. The doctor was already set up and speaking with the detectives when they entered the meeting hall.

All four boys hung back quietly as Luke finished the little girls bottle. Dave spoke with the detectives first as well as the doctor then came back over to the boys. He explained that the detectives wanted to talk with them first and then the doctor would examine the baby as they each had their DNA sample taken.

Luke passed the baby off to Ashton as they greeted everyone and sat down to listen to what the detectives had to say. She seemed fine going to him this time and just laid in his arms quietly.

“Alright guys, we are doing everything we can to find the mother but as of right now we have no leads. We are going to run her DNA through our database and see if we get any hits, maybe from a family member. Until the results of that are in a judge has written up a temporary custody agreement declaring you four as the guardians. Your attorney it seems was very persuasive.” The detective spoke and all four boys seemed a bit shocked.

They couldn't speak and reply to the statement because a second detective started talking. “An emergency rush has been placed on the DNA samples. We should have results for you all tomorrow or early the day after. If nothing turns up on finding her mother or the mother’s family a judge will have a birth certificate granted. The doctor examining her today will assign a date and whichever of you are the father will be in charge of assigning a name. I need something to list as a name for her in our records temporarily however so if you all can come up with something before we are done here that would be great. Otherwise she’ll be listed as Baby Jane Doe.”

“We call her M-” Calum was quickly cut off by Luke, “We aren't naming her Meatball.” The detectives looked at them confused a little. “We’ll do our best to give you a name before you're done here.” Ashton assured. They nodded and smiled.

“Alright then, We’ll start off questioning Calum. The rest of you can help the doctor examine her.” They pointed. Calum went with the detectives to another corner of the room while Ashton, Luke and Michael took the little girl over to where the doctor had set up.

“Alright lads, let's strip her down to just the diaper and we’ll start. Make sure it's a dry diaper as well please. We’re going to weigh her.” The doctor said as he placed a piece of paper on a little baby scale.

Ashton laid her down on the table where the doctor had a blanket laid out. When he began undressing her she began to cry. “She cries a lot.” Michael commented. “It's her only form of communication.” Ashton tried to explain.

“What's she trying to say right now? That she's pissed off at you for taking her clothes off and making her cold?” Michael half rolled his eyes. He'd been teasing. “Yeah, good job Mikey.” Luke smiled. Michael seemed caught off guard, “Oh.”

A moment later Ashton had her changed into a dry diaper. The doctor then took her and laid her on the scale making her scream. “Alright, I have her at ten pounds one ounce.” He picked her up and she stopped screaming a little but it didn't last long.

The doctor laid her on a measuring tape and she cried more. “One of you hold her head still please. I need to stretch out her leg and get her length.” Ashton was closest so he stepped forward and held her how the doctor said. When he stretched out her leg she screamed again and it made the three boys feel terrible.

“Length is twenty one and three quarters inches.” He said and then measured her head circumference. He then looked over her entire body, even briefly examining her little girl bits. He wanted to look for signs of abuse or trauma. He looked in her mouth, ears and nose as well.

“You can hold her now.” The doctor said so Ashton picked her up and handed her to Luke, “Work your magic.” Luke went to work trying to calm her best he could while the doctor charted the baby on a growth chart.

“Okay boys, her head was fifteen inches exact. If she is perfectly average for her age then she is about six weeks old. She falls perfectly in the fiftieth percentile for six week old girls.” He explained. “I don't see any abnormalities off hand so I think that's a very fair age.”

Luke cuddled her a bit closer. How could anyone abandon their six week old baby. It hurt his heart for her. His or not she didn't deserve that. She deserved someone to love her.

The doctor looked over her sleeper, “Yes, see the size of this is zero to three months. How often does she feed for you all?” Ashton nodded listening. “I think we’ve been giving her two ounces every two to three hours.”

“Sounds good. I'd start offering her three ounces. See if she'll take it. The more ounces she's taking when she feeds the longer she’ll go between each meal.” Luke and Ashton nodded. “She doesn't need anything else to eat other than that right now. You can have her sip on an ounce or so of water if she gets hiccups but that's it. The doctor you choose will be able to help you know when to introduce other things.”

The little one began to whimper and whine again so Luke put her over his shoulder so his body heat would keep her a little warmer. “You may see her trying to hold her head up. That's normal. She should be showing interest in looking at your face as well as black and white patterns and objects. A fresh diaper change about two hours apart is probably standard as well. I'll pass all this along to the judge and your legal team.”

They all nodded as Michael asked, “Is that it?” The doctor nodded, “She probably is due for some shots but I don't want to overlap any she may have had so I'd recommend waiting till three months. That's when she should be seen next by a doctor. Until then I'd say she looks like a healthy six week old girl.”

Ashton picked up her sleeper and helped Luke get her into it without putting her down. He didn't want to hear her scream anymore. It made him upset when she cried like that. “Thank you for your time.” Michael politely told the doctor. The boys then walked with her back to the chairs and sat down.

“I guess we should talk about a name before Calum gets back. He's dead set on Meatball.” Luke rolled his eyes. “What do any of us know about naming a person? I mean, we named our plastic dog Ketchup.” Michael commented. “We have to try though guys. I mean, just something to call her at least. It sounds like we have time to figure out a permanent name.”

“Um, I don't know.” Ashton tried to think. “Emily, Ashley, Sarah, Rachel?” Luke randomly threw out the first names he could think of. He moved the little girl to lay in his lap so they could all see her better. “Those are so common and boring. Can't we do better?” Ashton asked.

“So what, get all strange and name her Apple or Silver oh oh or how about Five!” Michael and Ashton both looked at Luke. “Great ideas Calum but let's keep thinking.” Luke pouted a bit at Michael, “You aren't suggesting anything.” Michael nodded and thought as he looked at her.

He knew he'd been an ass to Ashton last night. He had been tired and scared. He was still scared but he knew he needed to do his part and help a little. “Why don't we just call her Star?” He asked.

“Why Star?” Ashton wasn't saying no but he was curious where it came from. “Her little footed jammies. There's a little silver star up on the chest there.” He leaned forward and pointed to it on her. Luke smiled, “I like it. It's not common.”

Ashton agreed, “It's not common but it's not so strange that it's bad. I like it. Hopefully it'll just be temporary anyway.” Michael smiled, “Okay then, we have her name sorted for now.” Calum walked up just as he'd said it.

“You chose her name without me?” He asked. “Just what to call her for now Cal. If we have to name her on a birth certificate you can help.” Ashton didn't want him to feel bad or left out if he had wanted to be a part of it. “Okay.” He agreed. “What did you decide you?” The detective asked walking over as well. “Star.” Luke replied. “My idea.” Michael was happy because now they couldn't say he wasn't helping at all.

The detective wrote down the name and then took Michael to question him. Some time later all four boys had been questioned and they had all had the inside of their mouths swabbed for DNA. They did the same to Star and the poor little thing hated it. Once they had her calm however they were free to go.

Dave who had been watching everything from the side and making phone calls came over and spoke to them as they all started standing up. “Two of the ladies from hair and makeup agreed to help get things she'll need. They are off shopping for stuff now. Should be back later. There is a lot of talk online about what happened at the show last night. Lots of rumors. We’re working to decide how we want you all to address it. For now though we’re just gonna do our best to keep her hidden.”

They all agreed. If this didn't have to be made public they didn't want it to be. Now however the only thing they could do was sit around and wait for results. They all went up to Ashton and Michael's room, Star in tow and waited for the girls to arrive with things for her.

Calum found a movie and Luke brought the rollaway crib over while Ashton managed to sing her to sleep. Now spread across two beds they watched the movie and chatted a bit.

“I really hope they can find her family you know? I can't imagine growing up with no family because I was ditched by my mum.” Ashton spoke softly. “She wouldn't really though right? I mean one of you are her dad. That would make you her family. It wouldn't be her mum's family but she'd still have family.” Calum replied.

“I guess you're right. It would depend on if we kept her.” Luke looked over at Ashton and Calum as he laid one of his feet across Michael’s lap. “Wait, would you really not keep her?” Calum suddenly sat up. “If she was your kid you'd just… Give her up?”

“I, well, I hadn't, it isn't something I've thought about.” Luke stuttered. “I mean, I think we are all hoping she isn't ours.” Michael nodded, “I don't want to be a dad yet. I know sure as hell I ain't ready.” “None of us are.” Ashton agreed.

“If you are the father though… Would you give her away?” Calum wanted to know. He'd just assumed if they couldn't find her mum and they were the father then they would just keep her.

“Honestly, I guess, if she's mine I'd step up. Not having a father sucks. I wouldn't ever want my kid to know what it feels like. I don't want her to be mine though. I want this to all just be some sort of accident or something.” Ashton spoke softly.

“My mum would kill me if I gave away her grandbaby. Of course she'd kill me first for having a baby. I really like living. Maybe her mum slept with a doctor or something somewhere too? Then she can just go live with her successful and well put together father.” Luke agreed with how Ashton felt.

“Mike?” Calum wondered. “I can't imagine myself as a father ever let alone now but if all of you would keep her then I guess I would too.” He shrugged. “I'm just waiting for the plot twist where she's actually Calum’s.” Luke grinned teasing. “Yeah, I mean they're testing your DNA too.”

“Hush,” Calum gently pushed at Ashton. “If she was mine her skin wouldn't be all pasty white. She wouldn't have that blond hair either.” “We’re just teasing. Lightening up the mood.” Luke explain. Calum knew. He knew they were all really stressed out. He couldn't blame them. He'd be freaking out too if there was a reason to think she was his.

Over where Star laid in her crib they heard her start cooing and making sounds as the movie began to roll the credits. “I guess someone decided to wake up.” Calum commented. Ashton got up and picked her up. She smiled up at him brightly.

Looking at her he couldn't help but feel bad. She seemed like a such a sweetheart. None of this was her fault and yet he suddenly felt like they had been treating her like it was. They'd all been so detached and distant. It wasn't right or fair.

“Lads, I really think we need to actually try treating her better. I know we don't want to be her father but she doesn't deserve to be treated like an object. She's a living thing. She deserves love and respect too.” He cuddled her into his chest and let himself smile back at her. “We gotta step up better. Do the right thing.”

His words struck them all, even Michael. Slowly they all agreed. “We’ll start doing better. All of us.” Luke agreed and looked at Michael hoping he'd say something. “Yeah, we will.” He nodded making Ashton smile. He'd struggled with feeling abandoned by his father and so he knew he never wanted any child to ever have to struggle with that. Hearing that his friends would help him with that made him happy. His child or not he was going to make sure during her time with them that she felt care.

“Let me hold Star. I think she misses Uncle Calum.” He made grabby hands at Ashton and the boys laughed at him a bit. Once he had her in his arms she still smiled. She was in a good mood. “Remember me?” He asked her. “They wouldn't let me name you Meatball but it's okay. Star is a nice name too.” He made a few silly faces at her and she smiled bigger.

“You're really good with her Cal.” Luke complimented. “Seems to come a bit natural for you.” Calum beamed. He was proud of himself. “Add another thing to list of things I'm good at.” He cheesed. Ashton sat next to them and held her hand. She smiled over at him again too.


	7. Chapter 7

Before anything else could be said however a knock came to the door. Michael got up and looked through the peephole. “It's the girls.” He said and opened the door. Luke got up when he saw how many bags they had, “You could have asked for help.”

They giggled, “Oh we did.” “Yes, they asked for help.” They heard Dave then saw him walk in holding two big boxes. Michael took one seeing it was about to fall from his grasp.

“How much stuff does a baby need for a few days?” Calum asked shocked. “We got enough stuff that you guys should be good for the rest of the tour except for diapers and wipes and formula.” Annie smiled. “We figured one of you will actually need it or it will just be a gift to her family.” Jaz agreed. “I filled them in on what's going on. They promised to keep quiet and said you can turn to them for advice. Isn't that nice?” Dave said sitting the box he had down next to the bed. The girls began emptying the bags and sorting everything as the boys thanked them.

“So these are all the clothes. Socks, a few pair of crib shoes too.” Annie began pointing and laying stuff out. “We also got bibs, those will be your best friend for keeping her outfits clean during and just after feeding her.” She added.

“She's probably too young for toys but we got her a few things. We got her a baby towel and a little baby bath tub. We can show you how to bathe her later. Oh we got a few blankets and hats too. Babies can get cold very easy because their heads are so large compared to the rest of their body.” Jaz started folding things for them.

“More bottles. Binkies too.” Luke noticed. “Yes, and don't worry. We got a big bag to put all her stuff in.” Ashton nodded and tried not to feel overwhelmed. “So what are those things?” Calum asked looking at the boxes as he held onto Star.

“This one is a pack and play. It's a playpen with a changing table. She can sleep and hang out in this and it's very transportable. The other box is a stroller, car seat and car seat base combo pack.” Jaz explained. They all seemed to nod but stayed a bit quiet.

The boys stayed really quiet until the girls finished. They answered a few basic questions and then left. Dave told them to try putting the playpen together and call if they couldn't figure it out. He then left too.

“Um, Luke, tell me you've put one of those together before.” Michael said looking over the box. “No, there has to be instructions though. It can't be too hard.”

He went over and ripped open the box with Michael’s help and found the instructions. He then had Michael read them out loud as he struggled to sort it all out.

Meanwhile Ashton began looking through the outfits. “Here, let's put this on her. She's been in that since yesterday.” He said grabbing a pair of purple pants and white onesie with a pair of purple and pink fish on the front. He walked over to Calum as he laid her down.

“You want put in clean clothes don't you?” He asked her as he started to take off the sleeper. She coo'ed as though she was talking back to him. “Yes, I like clean clothes too.” He replied making her smile.

“Michael slow down. I can't follow along that fast. Where did you say this piece goes?” Luke asked holding up part of the pack and play. “Um, oh, it goes on the end there.” He pointed and got down to help. This was a much better way of helping. The tiny human sort of scared him a little. He was afraid of dropping or breaking her.

“This already feels so much better. You guys are hard to be around when you're stressed out.” Calum said and helped Ashton put a pair of socks on the baby. She seemed to be whining a bit now even though she looked better.

“I guess it just helps to have something to focus on like caring for her or building something. I'm gonna make a bottle for her though. I'll be right back.” He excused himself to the bathroom.

When he came back Luke and Michael were making good progress and Calum had a pacifier in her mouth. She seemed to like it.

Ashton shook up the bottle and sat by Calum. “You wanna try? I made three ounces like the doctor said.”

Calum nodded and took the bottle. “Put one of those bibs on her.” Luke pointed from where he stood now. “Good thinking.” Ashton nodded and quickly went to the stack. “Some of these say strange things. Here, this one is funny.” He smiled and walked over with a pink one. In hello it said, ‘Does this diaper make my butt look big?’

Calum cracked up at it when he saw it on her. She cried for a moment when Ashton took her binky away but she stopped when the warm bottle was placed in her mouth. “Tip it up a little more. Easier for her to suck on.” Ashton said and moved Calum’s hand.

He smiled at Calum feeding her and then smiled at Luke and Michael working together. Things finally didn't feel as bad . He hoped it would all just get better from here. No more arguing with one another would be a great start.

An hour later the pack and play was assembled. Star was coo'ing softly from where she laid in it. Luke was stood over it making funny faces at her. Calum was now asleep and Ashton was playing a card game with Michael.

“Are you guys hungry?” Luke asked. “I bet they won't let us go anywhere to eat so what about a pizza?” Star yawned making a cute little baby sound in process. Luke smiled at her, “If you're sleepy close your eyes.”

“Pizza sounds amazing. Lots of pepperoni yeah?” Ashton asked everyone. “Cal likes extra cheese too.” Michael reminded as Ashton began to text Dave.

Star kicked her feet a little as she began to whimper looking up at Luke. “Alright, I'll rock you to sleep.” He'd already learned that this little girl enjoyed being cuddled. She fell asleep so much better when someone was holding her.

“Dave will bring us the pizza when it arrives.” Ashton told the room and went back to his card game. “Is he gonna get soda too?” Michael asked. “Yeah.” He replied.

Luke scooped up the little baby and she instantly cuddled into him, yawning again. “Close your eyes little one.” Luke told her and began rocking back and forth. “Do you just like being held or is it me?” He whispered.

Michael had heard however, “Seems like it's being held. She cries less when someone is holding her.” Ashton nodded agreeing with the statement.

“Are you sure? I mean… Does she look like me? I think she likes me cause she looks like me. I'm so dead. My mums gonna kill me.” He started to worry and his eyes even teared up. His stress made Star begin to cry.

“Luke, calm down.” Ashton stood and went to him as Star began to cry. “Michael?” He looked at him hoping he would help. Michael really didn't want to help but he would. His friends were important to him.

When Michael reached the spot where Luke was having a bit of a break down he wrapped an arm around his back. “Please can one of you take her?” Luke tried to fight his tears as her cries got louder.

“Yeah, I'll try.” Michael offered. He'd hoped Ashton would take her but he wasn't offering, probably on purpose. He took Star and held her over his shoulder.

Her cries had already woken up Calum though. “Here, try this.” He yawned sitting up and holding out one of her pacifiers. Michael came over as Ashton pulled Luke to the bathroom where they could talk privately.

“Talk to me.” Ashton got him to sit on the floor and sat beside him. “I don't want her to be mine but it's like I can feel she is. The way she keeps looking at me and the way she likes me holding her.” He frowned.

“I understand. I'm scared too. I am.” He rubbed Luke’s back. “We’re all too young to have a kid I know but it'll be okay. No matter who the dad is I'm sure we will all come together and help best we can.”

“It's so selfish and it makes me a terrible person but I don't want her to be mine. I mean, I know she probably is but I don't want her. I'm not ready.” Luke wiped off his eyes and took a deep breath.

“She may not be yours Luke. Try to stay calm until we know. If she is we’ll get you through it.” Ashton felt awful for Luke but at the same time he understood. On the other hand however he hated that it seemed like no one wanted this little girl. Her mother didn't. Her possible fathers didn't. He knew what it felt like to not be wanted by a parent.

“Thanks Ash.” Luke forced a smiled. “It's good to know you'll help me.” Ashton half smiled. “I'll help you if she's yours. Just because she has sparkling eyes and blond hair doesn't mean she's yours. Now come on, those two probably shouldn't be alone with her very long.”

Michael and Calum had gotten her to sleep however. Calum sang to her as she sucked on her pacifier while in Michael’s arms. When the other two walked out of the bathroom they smiled.

“Hey, good job.” Ashton praised them. “Here Mike, I'll help you lay her down.” He offered and helped him put her down in the pack and play while Calum checked to make sure Luke was okay.

“I'm fine. I'm just overwhelmed and stressed out. It'll be okay though. One way or another.” Luke smiled at Calum who hugged him, “That's right. No matter what we’re still gonna be one band, one team.”


	8. Chapter 8

They stayed in that hotel room the rest of the day. The girls came back that night and showed Ashton and Luke how to bathe her. She screamed through the entire thing and didn't stop until she was wrapped in a warm towel and placed in Luke’s arms. It had given him an uneasy feeling but Ashton was there to take the baby from him and remind him not to stress out.

That night Michael and Luke roomed together and took Star first. With Luke being so worried Ashton didn't know how good of a combination that would be but he HAD to have a break from doing all the work himself.

Once again Star slept for two hours at a time. The first time she woke up Luke didn't hesitate in telling Michael what to do, “Hold her while I make the bottle.” He grabbed a bottle and a canister of formula then went to the bathroom.

Michael nervously approached the pack and play and lifted her into his arms carefully. He felt strange talking to her like the other boys did so he just grabbed one of her pacifiers and popped it into her mouth. She quieted and sucked on it intensely.

“These things are magic.” Michael told Luke as he walked back into the room with a bottle. “Yeah, keeps their mouths full long enough for you to get a bottle made up.” Luke agreed. He gently pulled it from her mouth and she screamed. Luke replaced it with her bottle however and she quieted again.

The little sounds she made while sucking caused Michael to smile. “She sounds like a little mouse.” Luke laughed, still holding her bottle for Michael. He knew Michael was doing good just to hold her. He didn't want to overwhelm him.

“You know, if this was like ten years from now I'd probably be thrilled at the idea of having a baby.” Luke softly said. Michael looked at him, “Really? I don't think I ever want kids. I mean, time could change that but I just don't see myself married with kids.”

“It's funny, Calum once said the exact same thing. He's a bit of a natural with babies though.” Luke replied back as he pulled away her bottle and checked it. “One ounce to go.”

Star had begun to whimper at the loss of her bottle but stopped when Luke gave it back to her. “Yeah, I could see him married though. I can't see myself married. I mean, one girl for the rest of time. How do you pick only one?”

Luke couldn't help but laugh at him. “Our parents did it. I'm sure it's one of those things where you just know when it's right.” Michael nodded in response. He still didn't know if he'd ever be a family guy though. He just didn't feel it for himself.

Soon Star was done with her bottle and alike took it away. Star didn't cry this time however. She just looked up at Michael and then looked around the room.

“So now we just lay her down?” Michael asked. “Burp her first. Put her up kinda over your shoulder and pat her back.” Luke guided and tried to show him with his hands a bit. “Like this?” He asked looking scared to death as he moved her. “Yeah, perfect.”

“Why is this so important? Won't she just burp on her own if she wants?” Michael asked. “Not always. It's hard for them to get the air out of their stomachs. It can be really painful if you don't help get it out apparently. Mum said it can cause something called colic where the baby cries all the time.”

Michael looked horrified, “No, she's cries enough. Make her burp Luke.” Luke smiled a bit. “She’ll get there. Keep patting.” A moment later he heard a burp come from Star and he smiled bigger. “See?”

Michael however was not smiling. He looked pale white, more so than normal. “Take her! Luke take her now! Fuck!” Luke was confused but he rushed to take the baby, concerned with what was going on.

As he took her and Michael turned for the bathroom Luke saw the issue. Star had spit up a bit down the back of his shirt. It wasn't even really that much. “Good job, you grossed out Mikey.” Luke told the baby who just smiled at him.

A moment later he could hear the shower running and laughed. Only Michael would get that grossed out by a little baby spit up and shower at 1am. Luke wasn't going to wait on him though. He changed Star’s diaper so she'd hopefully sleep a while longer and then sang her to sleep in his arms.

Two and a half hours later she woke them up again. A combination of her crying and her smelling horrible woke them up. “Wow, that's awful!” Michael complained putting a pillow over the lower half on his face.

“Yeah well if you’ll help me we can change her fast and take her to Calum and Ash. It's nearly 3:45. That's close enough to 4am for them to take her.” Luke said grabbing her diaper bag.

He put her on the changing table that was attached to the pack and play then called Michael over. “Just start handing me wipes okay?” Luke nearly begged. They both dry heaved a little as he opened the diaper but Michael was quick to hand him wipes so he could clean her.

Not longer later they had her fresh and settled down. “Alright, can you fold this up and help me carry it down to them? If you will I'll take care of carrying her and her bag.” Luke figured that was a good compromise. Michael of course did too and agreed.

Once at their door Michael knocked hard enough to wake them but not so much as to disturb any other guest. Star coo’d loudly and Luke bounced her a little.

Ashton opened the door and yawned, “Hey, how's she been?” He reached out his arms and took her from Luke. “Slept two and a half hours. Due for a feed. Good luck.” He yawned and walked away as Michael came in and sat the pack and play down. He said goodbye and left as well.

“Cal, help please?” He asked as Star continued to make little noises. “Talkative hmm?” He asked her as Calum slowly stood up. She just smiled in return.

“Am I just putting this up?” He asked as he started putting it together. “Yes please. Oh and a bottle?” It was a nice change for Ashton. Someone who was willing to help was wonderful. He thanked him a second time when he was finished with both task, “Thanks, I'll put her to sleep.”

Calum nodded and laid back down. Ashton laid the little girl down in his arms and gave her the bottle. She stared up at him. “It's bed time after this.” He told her. “We have a big day tomorrow. We should find out who your daddy is.” He spoke softly and sat in the rolling computer style chair so he could rock her a bit.

She didn't look tired at all but Calum was already starting to snore. “I'm sorry all this has happened to you.” He kept talking to her. She seemed to enjoy his attention. “I know what it's like to not be wanted by a parent. My mum is great but my dad left so long ago I don't even remember a thing about him.”

All of this had really brought up feelings he thought he had put behind him. “Tell you the truth, I'm not ready to be a father yet but I think I'm hoping you're mine.” He knew for a fact he could be a better father than his was and he felt a connection to her because they had both been through similar things.

As her bottle emptied he put her over his shoulder and patted his back until she burped. She burped loud enough that he laughed. “Feel better?” He asked as he laid her back down in his arms. She smiled up at him. Such a happy baby.

He sat patting her little bum and watched her eyes growing heavy. She was a cute little thing. He couldn't deny it. Soon she was asleep and he walked over to the pack and play. “I love you little one. Everything is gonna be okay. Promise.” He kissed her teeny hand then laid her down and put himself to sleep.

She stayed asleep for three hours. When she woke at 7am Calum got up so Ashton didn't have to. He made her bottle and sat feeding her. He felt really proud of himself for managing on his own but also for being a good friend and letting Ashton rest. She fell asleep halfway through eating however so Calum laid her back down and went to sleep again.


	9. Chapter 9

When 8:30 came Ashton started to wake up. The hotel room was quiet. The baby, she hadn't made any noise since he'd put her to bed, or so he thought.

Worried Ashton jumped out of bed quickly. His feet got caught in the sheets however and he fell to the floor with a thud.

“What the fuck?” Calum groaned a bit but sat up quickly. “Ashton?” He questioned seeing him on the floor scrambling to get up.

“It’s been too long since she woke up.” He explained getting to his feet. “She fell asleep about four am. It’s eight thirty now.” He made it to her pack and play and put a hand on her stomach to feel if she was breathing. “Ash, relax. She woke me up at seven so I just fed her myself. She fell asleep eating and I laid her back down.” Calum explained. “I wanted you to get to sleep.”

He took a deep breath. At the same time he saw Star move a bit. “Thanks Calum. Sorry, it just scared me when I thought she was still sleeping.” He pulled his hand away from her but still watched her sleep.

“Hey Ash,” Calum asked still sitting up in bed. “Are you starting to get attached to her? I mean, maybe I'm wrong but you're looking at her differently and worrying about her.”

“I,” he paused and then looked up at Calum. “Yeah, I am. I still don't think I'm ready to be a dad but I'm starting to feel something. It could just be that I understand what it's like to be rejected by a parent.”

Calum nodded, “Makes sense. I think it's nice though. She needs someone on her side and you sorta are now.” He smiled at the curly haired boy.

“I am. Someone has to be.” He agreed. He then noticed her eyes opening. He smiled down at her. “Good morning.” She yawned at him and fussed a bit.

“What's that?” Ashton asked her. “Oh, you want Calum to hold you so I can get dressed?” He picked her up and her whimpers stopped.

“Gee, I think she's happier with you Ash. I'll just let you hold her and I'll get dressed.” Calum laughed and stuck his tongue out at him.

Ashton shook his head, “Fine, but hurry. I'm starving.” He gently rocked Star in his arms as Calum went to change in the bathroom. “Duh, I guess you probably need changed too huh?” He realized suddenly.

She didn't reply of course; she just looked at him. He went and grabbed one of her outfits and a fresh diaper. He then laid her on the bed and started changing her.

She screamed once she was laying there naked. She hated to be cold. “Shit,” he cursed accidently. Her high pitched shrill was overwhelming. It made him move much faster.

When he finished he picked her up and tried to cuddle her but she kept crying. “What did you do?” Calum asked in a teasing judgmental tone.

“I changed her.” Ashton replied defensively as Star kept screaming. She was mad. “Cal I think she hates me now. Take her.” He almost begged walking over to him.

Calum laughed a little and took her into his arms. He was becoming a lot more comfortable with her. He really liked her. “You poor thing. Did the mean old man with the mop on his head hurt you?”

Ashton rolled his eyes at the joke as he grabbed his clothes and went to change. Calum kept talking to Star as he gently bounced her until finally her cries stopped. She was now cuddled deep into Calum's chest and it made him smile. He felt rather accomplished.

When Ashton came out of the bathroom a big later Calum gave him a boastful grin. “She likes me best.” He almost giggled. “Yeah yeah. I'll grab her bag and we can go get Luke and Mike for breakfast.”

Calum nodded and grabbed one of her pacifiers. He then followed Ashton out of the room. They ran into Dave in the hall who told them the detectives expected to have the DNA results by lunch. It was a mix of happiness and nervousness but also anticipation.

When they made it to Luke and Michael’s hotel room Ashton knocked on the door. Luke opened it looking better than yesterday but still rather tired. “Mike’s just putting his shoes on.” He yawned and stepped into the hall. Star made no attempt to move from Calum’s arms but she smiled when she saw Luke.

“Every time.” He half complained. It always gave him chills. “Maybe she has a crush on you.” They heard Michael as he shut the hotel door behind him. “Well she certain doesn't have one on Ashton after this morning.” Calum chimed.

“Good going Ash. What’d you do; drop her?” Luke asked smacking his shoulder a bit. “No! I changed her. That's it. She completely freaked.” He defended as they now moved toward the elevator. “Ah, you made her cold. Good job meanie.” Michael gave him a pat on the back. Even he seemed to have had a better night.

“You're all jerks. I had to change her.” He rolled his eyes. “Relax, we’re just giving you a hard time.” Calum laughed. “She likes me the best though. That wasn't a joke.” Dave just rolled his eyes at them and stepped off the elevator at the main floor.

“Here, I'll hold her while you guys go get food first.” Luke volunteered as they found a table. “You lads should have brought her stroller down. That's why the girls bought it. Now you all have to take turns holding her while you eat.” Dave explained.

“Well hell, why didn't you tell us upstairs?” Michael asked. “This is a bit more fun for me. Watching you boys learn your lesson the hard way. Pretty sure your mums would even support me.” He then walked away to go get food.

Calum shook his head and passed Star to Luke as Ashton and Michael walked away talking about how next time they'd be sure to remember her stroller. Star however began to scream again once in Luke’s arms. She had not been ready to leave Calum.

Calum looked scared to death at her sudden scream of protest and nearly dropped her pacifier as he worked to put it in her mouth for Luke. She spit it out instantly right into Calum’s hands however. She just kept crying as Luke began to try and hold her in a different way.

As she kept screaming despite Luke’s best efforts people began to look at them. It made them both feel even more panicked than they already were. “Here Cal, try holding her again. I don't know what else to do.” Luke begged.

Upon Calum taking her back she stopped. Calum looked confused as the little baby in his arms sniffled and cuddled into his chest. “What is happening?” He asked Luke. “I'm not sure. Um, sometimes my little cousin Zoe get really attached my mum and won't let anyone else hold her. Maybe that's it?” He replied just as confused.

“I guess go ahead and get your breakfast then. I don't want her to scream like that again.” Calum sat down and moved Star in his arms so he was more comfortable. “Am I comfortable?” He asked her. She just looked at him contently. “Don't worry, I don't mind.” He smiled at her.

“What happened?” Michael asked as he came back with Ashton and Dave. “Luke tried to take her so I could eat but she went ape shit until he gave her back to me.” Calum shrugged.

“How are you going to eat if she won't let you pass her off?” Ashton asked next. Calum shrugged but Dave spoke up. “If this testing comes back and shows one of you are the father you're going to have to stop holding her all the time or giving in every time she cries. You’ll spoil her and she’ll never learn to be okay on her own.”

The three just looked at one another as Luke came back. None of them wanted to think about life after finding out the results. They were all too caught up in the present. Eating was mostly silent because of it. When Luke finished eating he tried again to take Star but her crying even made Dave ask Luke to pass her back.

In order for Calum to eat Ashton walked through the line with him and made his plate. He then sat next to him and helped prop up Calum’s arm so he could eat one handed. It took a lot longer to eat because of this than it should have.

By the time they were finished Dave had gotten a few calls. One was to inform him that the search to find the infant's mother had already ran cold. Another was management telling him that they were going to have an emergency meet tomorrow morning about this baby situation.

“So are we allowed to leave the hotel at all Dave? It's getting really depressing being stuck here.” Michael asked. “I'm afraid management doesn't want any of you caught out and about with the baby until after we get some answers.” He told them as they started to clean up and throw away their breakfast mess.

“So then we can go out if someone else takes her for us?” Michael pushed a bit. “I mean, yes you'd be allowed out then but I still don't think it's a good idea. I think you lads should just hand out here. Besides, we should have results any time now. The detectives will be coming here with them and they’ll want you all here and ready.”

Michael rolled his eyes. He hated feeling locked up like this and being stressed out made him feel worse. “Don't stress. We’ll get it all sorted out soon.” Dave could see how agitated he was. Michael just nodded and rolled his eyes a bit more.

“Can we just go back upstairs for now? My arms are killing. I've got try to put her down.” Calum nearly whimpered. “Yeah, come on. I'll try to help.” Ashton nodded as did Luke. They both u fees roof how tired his arms had to be by now.

It took almost half an hour once upstairs to settle her down once Calum passed her over to Luke. In the privacy of their hotel room it wasn't as bad if she was crying. No one could just look and see them. A bottle had been the trick though.

Star had fallen asleep soon after taking her bottle. Luke and Ashton were able to get her laid down in the pack and play and then they too fell asleep along with Calum. Michael wasn't even with them however. He sat in he and Luke’s hotel room playing videos games and enjoying the peace and quiet.

For a moment everything felt okay. Moments never last long though. The moment came and went with a simple phone call to Dave. That phone call was the call that warned him everything was about to change. The detectives were on their way. 


	10. Chapter 10

As they made their way down to the meeting hall they had been in before not a sound could be heard amongst them. Even Star who was in her stroller and car seat this time was quietly sucking on her pacifier.

Ashton had trouble keeping his eyes off her as he pushed her. He had become very attached and secretly was hoping she would be his. He wanted her.

Luke felt a bit like he was walking to his death. He knew in his mind that she was his and it scared him deeply. He knew without a doubt he wasn't ready to be a dad.

Michael was scared as well but he was hopeful she wasn't his. To him she looked so much like Luke. He'd never tell Luke he thought so. He was too good a friend for that.

Calum was just worried for his friends. He knew it didn't matter who her father was, it would be difficult to handle. He just hoped he'd be able to offer some help and comfort.

They were all fidgeting as they waited for the detectives. When they walked in you could almost hear a pin drop. The detectives could sense the nerves right away and knew it would be better to skip the small talk.

“Alright lads. We have your results. We figured it would be easier on you all if we read them privately. You all can discuss with one another afterwards your results.” The man from before stated.

“No, we got into this mess together and so we’re sticking together through the whole thing.” Luke broke in. He knew when these results came back pointing him as the father that he would need his friends at his side.

“I agree. There's nothing I can't tell these three so you might as well just do all the results together.” Ashton agreed. “Let's do it.” Michael nodded as Calum started to grab hands with the two beside him.

The detective couldn't help but smile at them supporting one another so strongly, holding hands with one another. He nodded however and opened an envelope.

“Alright, Calum Hood, your DNA was a one percent match. That would indicate you are in no way related to her.” He read and turned the page.

Calum nodded. He knew that was coming. “Thank you,” he smiled softly. He was thankful for their time and he wanted them to know that.

“Luke Hemmings, your DNA was a sixteen percent match. That indicates you are related to some small degree but not enough to be her father. Chances are you simply have a great ancestor who was related to one of hers.”

The words at first had made his heart stop but as the deceive finished speaking Luke let out a huge sigh of relief. He wasn't sure how it was possible for her to look like him and not be his but he didn't really care. He was just so thankful he didn't have to explain to his parents that he was a father now.

The detective turned the page again as Michael and Ashton grew more nervous than they ever had. It was down to just them. “Ashton Irwin, your DNA was a three percent match. As with Calum this would indicate you are not related to her.”

Ashton felt his heart shatter. That is not what he wanted to hear. He bit the inside of his cheek hard to stop any tears. He didn't want his friends seeing him cry over this.

Beside Ashton however Michael began to shake. “Michael Clifford, your DNA is a ninety eight percent match.” He heard the detective say and he began to shake his head no. “This indicates that you are her father.”

Suddenly Michael dropped Calum and Ashton’s hands. “No.” His voice cracked as he stood up. He began to back up causing the chair to fall over. It scared Star and she started to cry.

“Mike,” Calum reached out for him but Michael just shook his head again, “No.” He repeated and moved quickly towards the door. Dave tried to stop him but Michael shoved him hard as he yelled, “Let me fucking go!”

When he bolted from the room Calum stood to follow but Ashton stopped him. He was upset over the results as well so he figured it might help if he tried talking to him. “Let me go.”

Ashton ran out of the room and chased after Michael who had gone into the stairwell. “Michael!” He called after him as he tried to catch up to him. “Go away Ashton!” Michael shouted back.

“Mikey please. Let's talk about this.” Ashton slowly began to catch up to him as he followed Michael up the stairs. He hoped Michael would stop.

“What the fuck is there to talk about?” Michael screamed as he grew too tired to keep running up the stairs. He stopped and sat on a step and hid his face as tears began to fall.

Ashton caught up, bent down in front of him and wrapped his arms around him. “It's okay bud. It's gonna be okay.” He cried a little as well. He couldn't help it.

“It's not going to be okay Ashton. I can't be a dad! I can't!” He cried and held onto Ashton, hiding his face now in his shoulder. “I can't do this.”

“Just like Luke said, we got in this together and we’re going to go through it together. We’ll all help you Michael. You can do this because we’ll do it together.” Ashton comforted. He'd adore helping with her. She wasn't his but he still felt a connection.

“No Ashton. You don't get it.” He finally pulled away and look into his eyes. “I don't want to do this.” He didn't have enough courage to say it twice so he needed Ashton to understand what he was saying. “I don't… Ash…”

Ashton took a deep breath and slowly moved to sit beside him. He understood exactly what Michael was saying. He was saying he didn't want to parent Star. It meant he wanted to give her up.

“Michael please, I know you're scared. I know you don't want her but please think about this. She's your daughter. She's your blood. You can't just give her away to some random family. We’ll help you. Mikey I'll help you. I promise.” Ashton was begging. He couldn't watch this little girl leave his life now.

“I'm not ready Ashton. I know she's m-mine. I get it. I do. I don't want to do this though. I have so much I want to do with my life. Adoption was invented for a reason. It's there for people like me who aren't ready. Who can't do it. It lets people who can't have kids have one.” Michael felt awful on one hand. He felt like a horrible person but he knew for sure he couldn't be a dad right now.

It was Ashton’s turn to cry. He didn't realize it at the time but now he was sure he had fallen in love with the little girl. He couldn't lose her. He'd never be the same and he knew it. “Michael,” he could tell there was no changing his mind and it killed him. “I don't want to give her up. Please.”

Michael looked at Ashton. He saw the tears streaming down his face and he felt worse. He opened his mouth to comment on how he wish the result had been different. He could see on Ashton’s face now that he had wanted her to be his. Before he could say what he was thinking however an idea hit him.

“Ash, you adopt her.”


	11. Chapter 11

The words rang in his head. Maybe he should have put some deep thought into it but he didn't. He knew he'd do anything to keep her. Her mom basically threw her away and now her dad wanted to give her away. He was more connected to her than ever now so he quickly had a response.

“Alright.” He nodded. “I'll do it. I honestly would love to.” No, he wasn't really ready to be a dad but now he'd have to be. He was determined. This little girl needed him.

“Really? You're sure? Ashton, it would be awesome if you would.” The idea made Michael feel so much better. “I can be in her life and watch her grow up without being her dad. You'd make a great father. I've always thought so. Please tell me you're serious.” Michael didn't mean to ramble but he couldn't help it.

“I'm serious Mikey.” He took his hand. “I know what it's like to have a parent walk away from you. I mean, it was her mom and my dad but it's the same thing. I want her. I'll do everything I can to make sure she grows up knowing that, just like my mom did for me.” He smiled and squeezed Michael’s hand.

“Thank you. Thank you so much. You're the best pal in the entire world. She deserves someone like you. I'm a mess. You're the perfect choice.” Michael pulled him in for a hug and felt a few more tears fall down his face.

“Ash,” he pulled away. “You don't think any less of me right? I mean, I'm doing the same thing to her your dad did to you.” Michael suddenly didn't look so happy.

“Hey!” Ashton looked at him hard. “You are doing no such thing. There's a difference!” He turned his body to face Michael more directly. “My dad walked away without giving a damn about what happened to me. He didn't care to make sure I'd be alright. You just sat here and told me what you thought she deserved. You care about what happens to her. You said with me you can watch her grow. That's not you walking away.”

Michael looked at him, eyes still glossy. “I do care about her I'm just not ready to care for her. If I was older I swear I'd be ready. I want her. I just can't give her what she really needs.”

“That's exactly why you're different than my father and exactly why I think more of you. Not less.” Ashton messed up his green hair and smiled. “Come on you, let's go tell the detectives what we want to do. There's probably lots of paperwork and shit we have to do.”

Michael and Ashton stood and walked together back where they left everyone else. Luke was holding Star and feeding her a bottle. Calum swiftly moved towards them however.

“Michael, are you okay?” He asked hugging him. “I am now. Ashton and I talked.” Michael smiled at Ashton and they approached the rest of the group of people looking at them. “Mr. Clifford?” A detective questioned. “Have you decided if you'd like to keep her or should we start finding a proper foster family?”

“Neither.” He replied and the entire room looked confused. “Ashton wants to adopt her and I support it. It's what's best for her and what I want for her.” Dave looked shocked. Calum and Luke had mixed emotions and their faces reflected that.

“If that's what you want we can help make sure that happens.” The detective agreed and then turned to Dave to get the information for the boys legal team.

“You two are sure?” Calum asked. Michael nodded, “It's not really something I want to talk about but we’re sure. I hope you guys can support us.” Luke stood up as Star finished her bottle. He hugged Luke carefully, “We’ll always support you. We’re best friends. It's what we do.”

When Calum agreed Michael thanked them and took Star from Luke. She stared at his face and smiled a little. Michael’s eyes watered up for a moment but he swallowed back the lump in his throat and walked over to Ashton. “Star, this is your daddy.” He told her. “He's gonna take really good care of you.” He then handed her over to Ashton who smiled at first and then cried a little hugging her.

The next few hours Luke and Calum kept up with Star while Ashton and Michael were busy with the detectives, an adoption counselor and their lawyers. By the time they were finished with Michael the only thing left to make Ashton Star’s official father was a stamp of approval from a judge.

“Ashton, we’ll need a full name for her birth certificate. The doctor from the other day assigned her a birthdate since we don't know the real one. He chose July eleventh two thousand fifteen.” The detective explained.

Michael who was still sitting there laughed, “That's halfway between you and Luke. She fits right in.” He already seemed to be feeling better from all the emotions that had him feeling overwhelmed earlier.

“Yeah,” he laughed and then looked at the birth certificate paperwork. “A full name…” He trailed off thinking. He looked at Michael for help. “Star Irwin? What sounds good with it? I'd love your help.”

Michael smiled. Ashton was such a good guy. “Um, well, what if you make Star the middle name? That way it’ll be from me and her first name will be from you? We can still call her Star if you want.”

Ashton liked that idea and nodded. “Okay, so what name for her first name? What's something that can have some real meaning? Maybe something special and significance for all of us since we've said from the start we are in this together?”

“So something Australian?” Michael asked as Dave came back in the room with waters for everyone. “Something Australian?” He asked. “For a first name for Star. I'm making Star her middle name.” Ashton explained.

Dave nodded and sat near them as Michael pulled out his cell and began reading a list of the most popular girls names for Australia in two thousand fourteen. “Olivia, Mia, Charlotte, Amelia, Ava, Emily, Chloe…”

“If you're going to do something Australian why not name her Mel for Melbourne or Bondi for Bondi Beach?” Dave asked. “Bondi Irwin?” Michael scrunched his nose. “Sounds too much like Bindi Irwin.”

“Sydney.” Ashton spoke suddenly with a big grin. “That's where we all came together really and it's Australian for sure.” He was rather proud of himself. “Sydney Star Irwin. It's perfect.” He turned and wrote the name down on the paperwork. He then gave it to his lawyer to look over.

Another few minutes and they were all done. “We’ll get a judge to stamp off on this as soon as possible. Hopefully tonight but maybe not till morning. Dave, we’ll call you as soon as it happens.” Their lawyer explained. “Ashton we’ll mail the official copies of her legal documents to you and we’ll set to work on a passport ASAP for you.” The detective smiled.

Soon they were on their way back upstairs. “Can we go out now?” Michael asked. “Let me get in contact with your management first. Make sure everything is okay and see what their plans are for telling the fans. Okay?” Dave asked as they stood in the hall. Michael wasn't thrilled but agreed and said goodbye for now as he walked away.

As they walked into the hotel room they smiled seeing Calum dancing around while Luke held Star who was watching him.

“What are you doing?” Michael asked trying not to laugh as Calum suddenly stopped. “He's trying to make her laugh. He's convinced she just hasn't seen anything funny enough to laugh at and that's why she hasn't.” Luke chuckled.

“Gimme my kid.” Ashton shook his head and picked her up. “Was Uncle Calum trying to make you laugh?” He asked her. She just looked at him with her pretty eyes.

“Hey, if he gets to be Uncle Calum do I get to be Uncle Luke?” Calum grinned from ear to ear having heard the title. “I'm an Uncle.” He cheered. “Not fair, me too Ash.” Luke gave him a puppy face.

“Of course. You're all my brothers so you're all basically her Uncles.” He said. He then took Star’s hand and pointed at each of them, “Uncle Calum, Uncle Luke and Uncle Mikey.”

“Uncle Mikey?” Michael asked. “If that's okay.” Ashton worried but nodded and rocked his body side to side. “Yeah, yeah it's okay. I just thought I'd be Uncle Michael.” Ashton laughed, the awkward feeling gone.

“So she's an Irwin now?” Luke asked. “Yeah,” he turned and went to sit by him. “Her name on her birth certificate is going to be Sydney Star Irwin but we’re just gonna keep calling her Star.” Ashton kissed her cheek. “Oh and her birthday is July eleventh. How cool is that?”

“That's perfect. What does your mum think?” Luke smiled and held her hand. She smiled at him again only this time it didn't make him nervous at all. “I haven't gotten to tell her. I'm honestly a bit nervous to tell her. She always a bit over dramatic.”

“Fuck, er sorry.” Michael said as he looked broken again. “My parents. How in the hell do I tell them biologically I'm a parent but Ashton is going to be raising her? They’re gonna hate me.”

No one really knew what to say but Calum hugged him. None of them knew how his parents would react so they couldn't promise it would be okay but they did promise they’d be there for him no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> We have a Tumblr for our fanfics! We'll post them there as well as here http://paperheartwritings.tumblr.com/
> 
> AND I'm posting them to our Wattpad under larryslove1618


End file.
